Last Hope
by GohanGenius'85
Summary: Continuation of Forever Strong. There's a lot more violence, action, and uhm other stuff coming up in this part. Everyone has challenges, who will be conquered, who will be safe. Rybana, Pan, Trunks, Gohan, 18 are in for much more than they asked for.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: My story and idea but DBZ and GT and all those characters are not mine, they are  
the property of Akira Toriyama and the networks that air them.  
  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
The bright rays shone on Piccolo's face. He hadn't meditated at all for   
several hours, he just couldn't stop seeing the images he had seen in Gohan's mind. He had   
always known that his little student who was a now a man had much pain but the raw pain that he   
felt as he saw his student suffer was unbearable. The real reason he hadn't gone was because he   
knew he could no longer help his student, only get in his way. The boy still relied too much on   
Piccolo and he figured that he didn't need to cause any extra attention and pain to Gohan. He   
gently got up and decided to wish Gohan good luck, Gohan was very sensitive about not being   
wished well by his sensei (teacher). He truly loved Gohan as his best friend but sometimes the   
boy was such a mystery to him that it annoyed him dearly. Pan in fact was his biggest pain,   
that girl had an attitude from Vegeta's side of the Saiyan race. She was a sharp girl intent   
on getting what she wanted unconsciously killing Gohan since it hurt him to fight and in turn   
dissapoint his only daughter. He sighed, in a couple of hours fate would be decided.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Pan packed her clothes in a hurry with Bra scolding her every minute. Bra   
was her best friend, but she couldn't stand the lectures she had to endure about fashion.  
"Pan come on now, you just can't take these misfit clothes with you, do you   
know the impression you're going to give the people about this time, oh yeah girl I am   
not kidding you!"  
"Bra! I am going to the future to save it from the Empress of Deceit not   
the Empress of Bad Taste." Pan said tired from the silly's girl's discussion.  
"Well at least take some variety and some makeup for my brother." Bra   
grinned back.  
"What!" Pan replied taken aback and blushing hot.  
"Aw Pan, I know you have a major crush on my brother, its really disgusting   
but I will support it for you, and if you want him you gotta get him to notice you and that   
hood look ain't going to do it now or ever." Bra replied back calmly and laid down on the bed.  
"I do not have a crush on Trunks! Anyway how are you and my uncle Goten   
doing, any sparks flying yet?" Pan said desperate to get Trunk's image out of her heart and out  
of the conversation.  
"Pan! Look I don't want to be mean or nothing but Goten isn't my kind of   
guy no matter what that girls say, I mean he is pretty cute and all but he's so way nieve, I   
just don't feel that special kind of click ya know." Bra said in a matter of fact way.  
"So then I guess my dad would be a better choice right Bra." Pan said with a gleam of genius  
that would have made her father proud with tears.  
"Yeah he's fine......wait a second!! Pan! You better not tell Gohan I have a huge crush  
on him, you know Vegeta and what he would do to Gohan if he even heard a whisper about it, not  
to mention how your mom would feel about it, I wish sometimes your dad was free,   
he's so hot!!" Bra said with stars in her eyes. Her heart was pounding with hormones.  
"Bra! You know that's so wrong, my mom's a great woman and daddy loves her, he wouldn't ever  
want his wife to be anyone else." Pan said hurt and angry.  
"I didn't mean it that way Pan, you know your mom's the coolest and I like her but Gohan   
is just so wow, he's so handsome, a genius, a fighter at heart and well just plain perfect, I can'  
think of any guys I know that can even compare to him." Bra said honesty and sighed.  
"Well forget about him Bra 'cause he's taken and that's the end of him and you, besides from  
what that future woman-Rybana- told us you and Uncle Goten end up together, come on Bra you know  
he's a sweet and yes nieve guy and definetly not as smart as Gohan and all but give him a chance,  
I think he is your type of guy." Pan replied back.  
"So what is my type of guy then?" Bra questioned.  
"Free and sorta like daddy." Pan said.  
"Shows what you know Pan, Goten can't compare in my eyes besides this is another   
diemension and other stuff can happen." Bra said with a hint of naughtiness in her eyes. Pan  
looked away disgusted, rolling her eyes. "Sorry Pan but that's the way I feel so deal with it  
girl though the idea of being your mother is yuck no offense, come on I think its getting late  
we better drop dead this conversation now or else Rybana's gonna leave you in her dust." Bra  
said getting up and leaving with Pan in her thoughts.  
"I wonder what the future's gonna be like for me and Trunks, maybe the future girl will  
know, maybe I should pack the makeup Bra gave me last year." Pan said to herself trying to shake  
the thought away. She suddenly looked around and realized no one was there so she packed the  
makeup case and a dress! into the suitcase satisfied no one else had seen the drop of insanity  
enter into her mind. She took a breath and grabbed her suitcase down the stairs where her mother  
and father were waiting for her to leave.  
"Finally Pan, honey, I was getting suspicious if you had changed your mind." Gohan asked  
desperately hoping his little girl had but the look he caught was not a chance.  
"Daddy I am going." Pan said knowing he had already gotten her look. He nodded and flew  
off with Videl closely behing him. Pan held Bra and flew off to her adventure.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The five warriors were hugging their wives and mothers and fathers. Chi-Chi had gone  
into relentless tears and Goten was calming her down hoping she didn't have a frying pan with  
her. Bulma was working on last-minute adjustments to the worn-out time machine with Rybana.  
Bra was completely ignoring her brother and talking to Pan. Piccolo had wished Gohan goodbye  
and left leaving Gohan hurt like a little boy. This had dissapeared after Videl had engaged Gohan  
into a endless, passionate, wet (teary) kiss telling him to be careful. Vegeta was giving   
Trunks sparring advice and a quick spar. Android 18 was comforting her daughter and her husband  
was wishing her the best he could. The other Z fighters caught up with each other and talked.  
This was interrupted by Rybana.  
"Alright, Gohan, Pan, Trunks and Android 18, we'll be ready to leave in about five minutes  
and I would like to warn you that when you arrive at the future, you should keep your powers or  
ki down as low or lower than humans now, you do not in any case want to attract attention, do  
not be too surprised if what you expected is less worse than what you'll see and I suggest that  
all of you here be on guard, if we fail in our mission to bring peace to the future, then your   
time will be at danger too." Rybana said and went into the spaceship leaving some shocked and  
some in tears and some in anger. Gohan and Pan departed leaving Videl and Chi-Chi in tears and  
Goten with a hole in his heart. Trunks went in next with Bulma enthusiastically wishing him the  
best and telling him to kick the Emperess's butt but to remember to be careful. Vegeta grunted.  
Bra waved goodbye already missing her brother but most of all Gohan's presence. Android 18 got in  
last, a frown on her face. Marron was crying and Krillin was comforting her with a hug but at  
the same time he gave the Android a huge grin and a thumbs up hiding his fear of losing his wife.  
Picclo meditated as hard as he could in the mountains trying to get the gut feeling of danger  
out of his mind. The door of the spaceship closed with a loud thud and it floated slowly into  
the air while its wheels went into its interior. Its smoke fogged the landscape and its strange  
rumbling engine purred faster and faster until a diemension gateway opened in the sky. Then in  
a split second it seemed both spaceship and traveler were lost to the black hole.  
  
Chapter 9 is coming soon...  
Action filled and ready to go as soon as I can upload it. What shall await the past warriors?  
Will anything be as it seems again?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Bubbling emotions equal major problem

"Wow, its so endless outside..." Pan mumbled. She didn't notice Trunks walking up to her.  
  
"Hey ya Pan, what's up? You look like you're really deep in thought, its actually kind of cute." Trunks said startling Pan.   
  
Pan blushed deep red, she had never been this close to Trunks before, not even when they sparred. She could feel the little   
  
goosebumps invading her neck. Suddenly anger rose in her as Trunks winked at her. That wink that had followed Pan throughout   
  
her childhood made her mad. She couldn't believe that Trunks still thought so little of her as to treat her like a child. The Chi-Chi inside  
  
her came out and Trunks was in for it.  
  
"TRUNKS BRIEFS MOVE IT OR LOSE IT!" Pan screamed to the elder boy. He was so shocked that he tripped over a chair and fell. Then  
  
as mischieveously as Trunks had winked at her, she did to him. Then she walked up to him, got down in whispered in his ear.  
  
"Now THAT was cute! Oh and take this as a friendly warning!" Pan added storming away to her room. Gohan looked at the scenario  
  
between the two kids. He was getting worried his little girl wasn't so little anymore. Android 18 noticed his looked and walked over to   
  
him.  
  
"If you have something on your mind Gohan, just spill it, we can't have you occupied with thoughts other than battle stances if we want  
  
a chance of winning." The android said to Gohan, reaching up and pulling a strand of her cornflower hair back behind her ear.  
  
"Didn't know you cared" Gohan commented coldly to her. He could never forgive the pain of the androids, he would never befriend her.  
  
He saw the android shrug and sigh then she started again, a little warmer.  
  
"Look I know you don't like me much and all but if this is how you're going to help me in battle, we might as well consider an immediate  
  
surrender, for the sake of the team, will you please trust me?" The android begged. Gohan didn't want to believe the sincerity in her  
  
eyes but the inner part of him knew she was right.  
  
"Fine, I am just concerned about my daughter, I mean..." he said leaving off as he leaned over a control tower.  
  
"Oh you mean what just happened between Trunks and Pan."  
  
"Yeah 18, don't you remember Videl, she used to talk the same way to me, actually she still does....and now we're married and all....do   
  
you get the picture?"  
  
"Well isn't that a good thing? At least Pan isn't running off with bikers like Marron is, I mean its just a stage but at least your daughter  
  
is dealing with it a little better." Gohan smiled to 18, it had taken a lot for 18 to have opened up like that.  
  
"I like Trunks and all and even though the age difference bothers me, my daughter's happiness matters most, but I am getting very old  
  
18 so I know that Trunks doesn't understand yet and this is killing Pan, I just know it! And now we're going to be in another diemension  
  
and these feelings are going to prove to be a real dent in the team, I am worried that she and him will do things that they will later   
  
regret. I never had a sister and I don't know how to make her happy, I guess I am real screw up of a father. Even though dad wasn't  
  
there for me very often, he was there for me when I needed him. I just don't have that in me and its affecting Pan..." Gohan said   
  
trailing off. His shoulders sagged and then he left. Rybana looked around, this was going to be a lot harder than she had figured.  
  
They only had a couple of days until they reached the torn up diemension and Rybana worried that if the group didn't get it together,   
  
they were all going to die a miserable death. Soon it was time for dinner and Rybana hoped that they had all cooled down, she was  
  
dissapointed. No matter how much they all laughed and talked at the dinner table, Rybana could sense an eerie silence in all their   
  
hearts. She had a feeling, a bad feeling about this. 


	3. A Twist of Demise

Trunks pulled the blanket up to his chin. A frown dressed his face. He was so confused and so hurt by the way Pan had treated him  
  
earlier that day. *Pan, why do you hate me so much?* was the question that stormed his thoughts. He couldn't sleep and he had tried  
  
exhaustingly for hours now. He kept seeing the angry eyes and the flushed cheeks that Pan had on. Although she had talked to him,   
  
he had gotten the feeling she was upset because she kept trying to ignore him. Frustrated he flung his sheets into the air and in only  
  
a flimsy pair of boxers walked out to the kitchen. Maybe some warm milk could ease him. It had always helped when he had nightmares.  
  
He saw Pan in her nightgown, her eyes puffy and red, sobbing quietly and the thought of milk was washed away by Pan's tears. He could  
  
hear her mumbling about being stupid and then his name popped up and she began to sob a little louder. He was shocked, he couldn't  
  
remember doing anything bad to her today. Sure they teased each other, but he had never imagined this from the rowdy girl. As he was  
  
about to walk over to her and get an explanation, there was a huge blast and Trunks fell to the floor with a thud catching himself just in  
  
time. Pan wasn't so lucky, she had been too surprised and had hit her head. Trunks struggled to get to her trying to claw his way there  
  
as more and more blasts hit the ship. "What the hell is going on?!" Trunks screamed aloud finally.  
  
"I wish I knew," Gohan's voice answered him as he too hit the ground besides Trunks. He hadn't noticed Pan yet.  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
"Yeah Trunks, its only me, god why are you so upset?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Gohan, I wasn't sleepy so I got out of bed and look!" Trunks frantically said pointing a shaky finger to the kitchen. Following Trunks's  
  
finger, Gohan saw his daughter helplessly bleeding on the ground.   
  
"PANNY!" He yelled aloud, furious then he turned and grabbed Trunks staring madly into his eyes. "What the hell happened to my little  
  
girl Trunks?" Gohan asked accusingly. Trunks looked to him, not even Vegeta scared him as much as Gohan was scaring him now. * I  
  
guess its true that the over-protective gene runs in the family...* Trunks thought afraid to gulp. Gohan saw the fear and backed off.  
  
"Sorry, Trunks, but please could you tell me?" Gohan asked a little calmer.  
  
"Well she hit her head when these damned blasts starting coming, I sware I am gonna kill whoever did this!" Trunks replied frustrated,  
  
he was so angry that he hadn't been able to protect her.  
  
"Not who Trunks, what." Rybana replied, struggling to stand up straight. Android 18 was right behind her.  
  
"Huh," both Gohan and Trunks said in unison.  
  
"Come over to the central control room and I will explain on the way." As Rybana was about to leave, Trunks lunged up and grabbed her   
  
arm. She looked at him puzzled.  
  
"Look Pan is unconscious, she fell from the blasts, we can't just leave her here!" Trunks pleaded while Gohan looked at purple haired  
  
boy in wonder. *He does care about Pan, this only confirms my suspicions, I must keep these two apart, at least until we get home, I   
  
have to talk to Trunks later."  
  
"Look I don't mean to be mean or anything, but if you don't help me we will all end up in the otherworld. I know how important Pan is,   
  
but one thing I have learned from this disaster is that some things are more important than others, if you get my drift.." Rybana replied   
  
in one tone. Her eyes seemed exhausted, dulled out of existance.  
  
"No way!" Trunks replied, his ice blue eyes burning with determination. He felt a strong hand on his shoulder and he looked into Gohan's  
  
face.   
  
"Listen Trunks, Pan is my daughter and I would give up anything for her but I have seen many battles as has Rybana and we understand  
  
that sometimes one thing is more important than the other. Now you must understand true love and war. We must save this ship  
  
or else our mission is failed and our lives are gone. Debating this further is useless, she chose to be here and now she's facing the   
  
consequences. Besides Pan would kill us if she found out we were just sitting here when we could be out there saving our lives."  
  
Gohan replied. His tone was calm like a river on a hot summer day. It was so even that Trunks wondered how much he knew Gohan.  
  
"Aaah, well if we're going, we better hurry, I don't think this ship is going to last out much longer." Android 18 said disrupting the   
  
eerie silence that has blanketed them all. Rybana nodded. Along the way to the control room Rybana explained that along the way there  
  
existed certain creatures that fed on energy and were thus attracted to Rybana's ship. She explained that they were very dangerous  
  
and just as she was saying that, they felt an enormous blow to the ship and a rush of air broke in.   
  
"Oh crap, they have broken in! We have to get to the control room, pronto!" Rybana screamed grabbing an air mask from the   
  
remaining ceiling. Pieces of scrap metal went flying and before Trunks could react, a gigantic piece went flying towards him. He   
  
screamed at the top of his lungs. He felt an enormous weight and then he saw blackness surrounding him. Rybana and Android 18  
  
grabbed the unconscious Trunks and gasped at Gohan. He was lying there in a puddle of deep red blood, completely unconscious.  
  
He had stepped in front of Trunks and wasn't able to avoid the piece of metal. Rybana couldn't feel his ki (energy) and she was very   
  
worried because she saw that the creatures were beginning to surround Gohan's diemenishing but still powerful ki. They were hungry  
  
and ready to feed. Android 18 was already gone with Trunks into the control room. Rybana stood there alone, terrified. If the  
  
creatures saw her, she was as good as dead. They were even deadlier than the Empress of Deceit. One creature began to approach   
  
her, death roaming in its fierce eyes.  
  
  
  
What's Rybana going to do? Will Gohan make it? Are Pan and Trunks safe? What the secret that Rybana has been hiding and how   
  
come 18 knows about it? Its a struggle for trust, next time on another exciting chapter of LAST HOPE. Oh and DBZ is all Akira   
  
Toriyama but this story is all GohanGenius'85. Tell me how you are liking this so far.  
  
Secrets and Relationships- Next chapter. A lot more of Android 18 in the next chapter. Will she keep the love birds apart or will   
  
Gohan if he makes it. hahahahahah, i love suspense! 


	4. Secrets and Relationships

Secrets and Relationships  
  
Rybana stood breathless and edged over to a corner. She lowered into a karate stance, her oxygen was almost depleted and she couldn't   
  
take on so many creature all at one time. Her hair flung wildly as she looked anywhere, anywhere at all for a sign of hope. She could  
  
find none. Almost any protection was gone, destroyed by these savage beasts that made children fear the land from home. The   
  
creature began to come closer, its little slimy jaws dripping with slime, a maniacial look in its eye. Its breath made her gag. She closed  
  
her eyes holding a glimmering locket tight in her hand as a picture of 18 came into her mind. She could feel the creature gaining on her,  
  
sure she could run, but only some of the control room was left. She couldn't hope to save her future at all if everyone was dead.* Why,  
  
my parents have you left me to only serve as a sacrifice in my destiny..." The thoughts were quickly interrupted.  
  
"MASENKO HA!" A voice bellowed it seemed from miles away. Rybana slowly opened her eyes to a blinding, fierce light that soon  
  
dissipated. She thought perhaps Gohan had awaken, though it was unlikely with his injuries. *Perhaps Gohan had an extra sensu bean  
  
or something..." she figured. When the light dissipated, that theory was proven wrong. The creatures were gone, and somehow   
  
Gohan had been placed before her, yet there was no one in sight. She felt no ki, no breath, nor smell, nothing at all. She shakily picked  
  
up Gohan and walked limping to the control room, her body drenched in sweat. The light was painful to her eyes as the punched in the  
  
security codes, at least she had left the darkness behind. Android 18 rushed over to the girl, but took Gohan instead and began   
  
to wash off his blood. "18, did you just save us right now?" 18 stopped at looked at her questionaly and shook her head.   
  
"No Rybana, I don't even know why you would need to be saved? I have been too busy fixing this old regeneration chamber, I finally got  
  
it done, but perhaps I should take Trunks out, Gohan seems more...needing, you know Rybana after Gohan makes it which as a Saiyan  
  
he probably will, there will be a lot of questions, and I am done with lies."  
  
"I know 18, I know I need to tell them, but its just not the right time, besides you said you couldn't believe my story."  
  
"True but then again, who would believe evil androids existed like Gero, me or 17." 18 replied contemplating. Adding she said, " I don't  
  
know what to tell you Rybana except truth seems to end up better." An hour of silence passed before Trunks's moans filled the room.  
  
"Get the license number of that truck....ooohhh my aching head, ahh." Trunks murmured out aloud.   
  
"Are you able to stand Trunks?"  
  
"I think so 18, what happened?"  
  
"I will explain it later but if you're okay we could sure use your brain right now, I am perplexed by the complexity of this machine." 18  
  
said. Trunks looked ready to object but before he could say something, his stomach interrupted shaking the whole craft.  
  
"Saiyans..." Both girls said. Rybana quickly warmed up some food and as if there would be no tomorrow Trunks finished it satisfied.  
  
"Now that you've pigged out Trunks, we got ourselves a major problem, looks like the son family is in trouble." Rybana commented.  
  
"Huh?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Well Gohan is seriously hurt and I doubt he'll be strong enough to fight when we get there, it will definetly take some time, especially  
  
with this outdated regeneration machine, on top of that Pan's unconscious..." Before she could finish Trunks jerked up.  
  
"Oh no! I completely forgot about Pan!" Trunks said feeling as low as any Saiyan ever felt. *I don't know what's come over me Dende,   
  
I can't stand the thought of that beautiful....that little girl hurt, I know I should worry more about Gohan but I can't get my mind off her."  
  
"Look Trunks if you're that worried then you can go and fetch Pan, we should all be together anyways." 18 said as if reading his thoughts.  
  
A second later he was out of there.  
  
"Rybana, we're almost there, just remember they must all know this secret before we land."  
  
"18 please don't remind me."  
  
"I have to Rybana, you cannot let this get by, all the lives of this crew depend on it, even if they will shun you for this, it must be told."  
  
Ryabana nodded.   
  
"Lets get off this subject, anyways what are you going to do about Pan and Trunks?" Rybana asked.  
  
"I am not quite sure and I am not even near to understanding human emotions...but you say that they end up marrying different people?"  
  
"Correct, from what I know." Rybana answered.   
  
"Well there's definetly something fishy going on then Rybana because they really seem to care for each other even though Trunks   
  
chooses to stay ignorant of his feelings, I can't imagine he would let her go, even with all that Saiyan pride." 18 commented.  
  
"Well this is a different timeline, who knows what I have changed by coming here." Rybana replied looking to the ceiling, leaning against  
  
a dirty panel.  
  
"I think its best then Rybana that until this group is a bit more stable we follow Gohan's wishes, I don't want him mad besides he's got a   
  
good point, relationships are very distracting in battle even though they have helped fuel the anger that reaches new levels of power."  
  
18 said.  
  
"Talk to Trunks," was all Rybana could say before Trunks rushed in carrying a frail body of a slightly conscious Pan. She was leaning into  
  
Trunks chest smiling even though she couldn't open her left eye very much. 


	5. The Future for Pan and Trunks

Pan stared with her blue eyes at Trunks. It all seemed like such a hazy dream. *I must be dreaming, for when I was truly awake I was  
  
crying because you refuse to see me as a woman Trunks, now here you have rescued me and I am lying in your arms, but I wonder if you  
  
love me or if father asked you to find me.*  
  
"I knew we shouldn't have left her!" Trunks shouted angerly.  
  
"Why Trunks?" Asked Rybana.  
  
"When I found her she had been hit by a heavy piece of the spaceship, look! She's so hurt! I also found one of those stupid creatures   
  
trying to feed on her, I destroyed it easily but if I was one minute later...her father and Goten would have killed me!" At this comment,  
  
Pan shoved herself away from Trunks in a spiteful glare and 18 caught her. Trunks knew he had lied, more than Gohan or Goten, he was  
  
worried about Pan but he couldn't admit he cared.  
  
"Trunks, come with me to the other side of the ship, I need your help." Rybana said and Trunks relunctently followed staring back at the  
  
upset girl. *What have I done?* The door shut tight behind them. 18 looked at the girl. *I have to talk to one of these people, might as  
  
well be Pan.*  
  
"Pan, are you alright?" Pan nodded, a little teary.   
  
"Um 18 do you know where daddy is?" Pan asked scared. 18 slowly gestured towards the back corner where her father lay unconscious  
  
in the regeneration tank.  
  
"Daddy!" She screamed running to him, her anger fuming. If this was done by those creatures, Trunks had talked about briefly, it was   
  
best they never crossed paths. "18! What happened? Why is daddy hurt so badly?!" Pan asked.  
  
"Sit down Pan and have something to eat while I explain, with your father unconscious, you will need all the strength you have."  
  
Slowly Pan complied, eating very little for a Saiyan. After 18 was done Pan looked down to the floor.  
  
"So daddy risked his life for Trunks."  
  
"Yes Pan, that's the kind of man your father is." She looked to Pan and the poor girl looked so miserable. "Its not at all your fault."  
  
"I know 18 but just before, daddy and I had an argument about my safety, I feel so bad...and Trunks after all."  
  
"Listen Pan, I don't mean to intrude but I have got a feeling that you are in love with Trunks." 18 said pointedly. Pan stared wide eyed  
  
at the android. "Pan I am not going to tell or judge, but hear me out, stay away from Trunks."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Pan, we are both women, and you must realize by now that Trunks doesn't share your feelings, at least not yet, if you are going to expect  
  
that he love you and he doesn't then obviously in battle you two might end up killing your father.."  
  
"What! I wouldn't ever hurt my dad!"  
  
"I am not saying you would purposely but just imagine Pan if you're in danger and Trunks is upset with you, his feelings may interrupt   
  
him from helping you and since Gohan is your father, he will try to save you no matter what, and thus he could end up dead, you don't want  
  
this to happen now do you? Of course not Pan so if you truly care about your father, forget that Trunks is anymore than Bulma Briefs's son.  
  
"No I don't daddy risking his life especially since he's the strongest of us all, I won't be selfish 18, I promise that....I promise I will stay away  
  
from Trunks at least until we are back home safely." Pan looked to the figure of her father. *She has truly grown up.* 18 thought.  
  
Pan got up her courage and began to help with the ship. 18 looked at her, sadly. "I hope I haven't just doomed your chances with Trunks,  
  
I think I am finally understanding what kept you away from Trunks." 18 softly said looking at Gohan and then to space. A couple hours   
  
later Trunks and Rybana returned with good news. Trunks went over to apologize to Pan.  
  
"Hey Pan I am sorry I upset you."  
  
"Oh hi Trunks, its okay, I think I was just a little woozy, sorry for getting so emotional and good work on the ship, engines are much better  
  
now, dinner is on the table, I have to help Rybana now." Pan quickly said biting her lips to keep from hugging him. In a fast pace, she  
  
quickly began to help poor Rybana with the machines. In order to avoid Trunks, she had made Rybana miss supper. Trunks looked to her  
  
worried. *How strange, she hasn't acted this way for so long, too bad, I really thought there was something between us, I was so wrong,  
  
I don't want to upset her, if she really doesn't want me, I won't force her, what an idiot I was, I was actually going to tell her I had feelings  
  
for her now, obviously she thinks of me as a friend, too bad she's changed, I really liked Pan, maybe I even loved her......no, I must be tired,  
  
if Gohan ever read my thoughts, he would oh I don't even want to think about it.* Trunks shook the thought away and gulped down the  
  
food. Rybana looked uncertainly to her crowd, she should really tell them her secret now. Or should she wait until Gohan was better.  
  
Rybana looked to her side and held the locket once again and sighed, then put it back. *Later, I will tell them later.*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SO PAN HAS DECIDED TO STAY AWAY FROM TRUNKS, WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THE BLOOMING COUPLE. THE SHIP IS APPROACHING  
  
EARTH IN THE FUTURE AND RYBANA GETS A PUSH FROM 18 AND TELLS THE FIGHTERS-HOW WILL THEY REACT? WHAT DOES   
  
THIS HAVE TO DO WITH THE INVISIBLE MAN. MUCH MORE THAN THE EMPRESS OF DECEIT LIES IN WAIT FOR THEM.   
  
WHY IS IT THAT GOHAN'S CONDITION IS WORSENING? OH AND BAD NEWS BACK HOME. THE PAST AND THE FUTURE ARE AT STAKE. NOW THE FUN BEGINS. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. UHM NEXT   
  
CHAPTER------------------REVELATIONS. OH AND I AM LAZY SO MY DISCLAIMER IS ON THE FIRST PAGE, READ IT AND PASTE IT HERE. 


End file.
